starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Kaminoano/Leyendas
Los kaminoanos eran una especie alta y delgada con piel pálida del aislado planeta acuoso Kamino. Los kaminoanos vivían en grandes ciudades construidas sobre la superficie del océano, como Ciudad Tipoca. Muchos kaminoanos importantes o de alto rango llevaban un collar grande y pálido alrededor del cuello. Los kaminoanos son más conocidos por sus habilidades como clonadores. Fueron los creadores del Gran Ejército de la República que luchó contra el Ejército Droide Separatista durante las Guerras Clon, un conflicto en toda la galaxia que lleva el nombre de los soldados clon que los kaminoanos hicieron para la República Galáctica. Biología y apariencia thumb|left|150px|Un kaminoano. La evolución de la especie de criaturas acuáticas en los vastos océanos de Kamino se reflejó en su forma alta, ojos vidriosos, piel casi luminiscente y cuellos largos y delgados. Hubo varias peculiaridades acerca de los detalles de la fisiología kaminoana: las patas esbeltas y con dedos, una vez adaptadas para fondos marinos firmes, eventualmente solo se usaron en los pasillos de sus instalaciones científicas. Los ojos almendrados de los kaminoanos también podían ver el color en el espectro ultravioleta. Por lo tanto, lo que parecían viviendas blancas en realidad estaban coloreadas con sombras que los humanos u otras especies no podían ver. Los kaminoanos maduraban rápidamente, alcanzando la edad adulta plena a los 11 años y permaneciendo en su mejor estado físico adulto hasta aproximadamente los 40 años. Comenzaron a mostrar signos de su edad alrededor de los 80 años, pero un kaminoano genéticamente alterado que fue diseñado para sobrevivir largos viajes hiperespaciales, Kina Ha, vivió más de 3.000 años. Las mujeres kaminoanos eran calvas, mientras que los hombres poseían reposacabezas y crestas de aletas a lo largo de la parte posterior de sus pequeños y bulbosos cráneos. Historia right|thumb|180px|Un científico kaminoano. Después del desastroso final de una era de hielo en Kamino, conocido como la Gran Inundación, la sociedad kaminoana fue llevada al borde de la extinción. Solo a través del desarrollo de un dominio sobre la cría selectiva, la genética y la clonación, los kaminoanos pudieron sobrevivir. Los calculadores instintos de supervivencia requeridos por los kaminoanos produjeron fuertes marcas en su cultura de formación tardía. Los kaminoanos eran minimalistas en sus diseños; perfeccionistas hasta el punto de intolerancia. El impacto de las duras adaptaciones a las que fueron sometidos los kaminoanos también fue visible en su enfoque interno y aislacionismo. Los kaminoanos se concentraron en poco más que su clonación e interactuaron con los extranjeros lo menos posible. Por lo tanto, fue con gran temor que los kaminoanos comenzaron a ofrecer sus servicios de clonación y competencia genética a cambio de importaciones esenciales. Los pocos clientes seleccionados que recibieron el trabajo de genetistas kaminoanos recibieron clones perfectos para satisfacer sus necesidades. Los kaminoanos se enorgullecían de sus avances científicos, pero pensaban poco en la ética de su trabajo o las consecuencias de su despliegue. Mientras los clones hechos por Kamino se esclavizaban en las colonias mineras de Subterrel o en los ejércitos privados de mercenarios intergalácticos, los kaminoanos no pensaron en ello y continuaron esforzándose por ganar más honor científico. La marca de un oficial de alto rango en Kamino eran gruesos puños negros en las mangas de sus apretados uniformes blancos; cuanto más ancho es el puño, mayor es el rango. left|thumb|250px|Un kaminoano montando un aiwha. El trabajo más infame de los kaminoanos fue su diseño y desarrollo del ejército clon de la República Galáctica. Usando al cazarrecompensas mandaloriano Jango Fett como plantilla, los kaminoanos produjeron y entrenaron a un ejército masivo de soldados clon para la República a instancias del Maestro Jedi Sifo-Dyas. Su trabajo finalmente los llevó al borde de la destrucción nuevamente, ya que su mundo fue atacado por los Separatistas para poner fin al suministro de soldados clon. La Fuerza de Defensa de Kamino, tripulada por soldados clon especialmente entrenados, que incluía soldados ARC, derrotó a las fuerzas Separatistas. Cuando los kaminoanos comenzaron a experimentar con el genoma de Fett, produjeron 12 especímenes, seis de los cuales no sobrevivieron a la incubación. Sin embargo, después de dos años de aprendizaje rápido, los kaminoanos se dieron cuenta de que los clones, que luego clasificaron como "Nulos", eran demasiado independientes e impredecibles para ser soldados confiables en el nuevo ejército de la República. Los kaminoanos estaban planeando terminar con los niños, pero con la intervención de Kal Skirata, los seis fueron entrenados y criados como unidades de inteligencia. Sin embargo, Kal Skirata no podría salvar a todos los clones; los kaminoanos terminarían luego cualquier "lote" de clones que no cumplieran con sus altos estándares. Esto incluía a clones singulares que no se ajustaban a su molde o mostraban un comportamiento desviado.Star Wars A Republic Commando Novel: Order 66 Debido a sus acciones en la creación del ejército clon, a los kaminoanos se les otorgó un asiento en el Senado Galáctico y la senadora Halle Burtoni fue elegida para representar a la gente de Kamino. Ella, junto con su gente, apoyó la producción continua de soldados clon para su uso en la guerra contra los Separatistas y, por lo tanto, cayó en conflicto político con la coalición de la senadora Padmé Amidala. right|thumb|180px|[[Senador/Leyendas|Senadora Halle Burtoni, una anciana kaminoana.]] Después de la exitosa defensa de su planeta en la Primera Batalla de Kamino, las instalaciones de clonación continuaron produciendo y entrenando más tropas para el Gran Ejército de la República. Sin embargo, después de que se inició la Orden 66, el Imperio se apoderó de las instalaciones en Kamino en un esfuerzo por mantener el importante arte de la clonación fuera de las manos de quienes lo usarían contra ellos. Hartos del dominio Imperial, algunos kaminoanos comenzaron a construir otro ejército clon en secreto, aún más mortal y competente que el Gran Ejército. Al darse cuenta de este complot, Darth Vader envió a la Legión 501, comandada por Boba Fett, a Kamino para eliminar este ejército y alinear a los kaminoanos. Después de la destrucción del Imperio Galáctico a manos de la Alianza Rebelde, los kaminoanos decidieron unirse a la Nueva República. Los kaminoanos pensaron que si se unían a la Nueva República se librarían de otras batallas. En la Nueva República, la especie floreció e incluso ayudó a la lucha contra los yuuzhan vong. Sociedad y cultura Los kaminoanos se veían a sí mismos como una forma de vida superior, pero, sin embargo, se mostraban educados con los de afuera. Para ellos, cualquier especie que buscara la superación personal era digna de respeto, pero las que no lo hacían eran obviamente inferiores. No se sabía mucho sobre la sociedad interna kaminoana; sin embargo, hubo un baile conocido como Nahra, donde los kaminoanos mostraban sus emociones, lo cual era algo raro. Debido a su larga historia de aislamiento, los kaminoanos eran xenófobos contra otras formas de vida, pero la mayoría simplemente los veía como humildes. También mostraron gran habilidad y cuidado en sus creaciones, pero aun así los trataban como un producto. También parecía haber una distinción de casta entre ciertos kaminoanos, que podría determinarse por el color de los ojos de los kaminoanos. Los miembros de la casta de más alto nivel en la sociedad kaminoana tenían ojos grises, las clases medias tenían ojos amarillos y las clases bajas tenían ojos azules. El color de los ojos estaba directamente relacionado con el tipo de trabajo para el que se usaría un kaminoano. Los individuos de ojos grises manejaban la administración, los ojos amarillos manejaban el trabajo calificado y los ojos azules realizaban el trabajo manual y otras tareas serviles. Aunque era extremadamente raro, los kaminoanos a veces nacían con ojos verdes. Eran vistos como genéticamente inferiores y una amenaza para la sociedad bien ordenada de los kaminoanos y, como tales, eran exterminados poco después del nacimiento. Además, parecía haber algunos grupos diferentes dentro de su sociedad con diferentes puntos de vista, como los monjes Ascetas kaminoanos. Los armeros kaminoanos eran una organización encargada de diseñar armaduras y armas para la especie o para los clientes. También se sabe que los kaminoanos podrían, contrariamente a la opinión popular, ser sensibles a la Fuerza. Esto se confirmó cuando la Maestra Jedi kaminoana Kina Ha buscó protección de Kal Skirata a través de un servicio de mensajería. Aunque se creía ampliamente, debido a la demanda de sangre Jedi de Ko Sai, que un kaminoano nunca había sido sensible a la Fuerza, más tarde se creyó que era la arrogancia kaminoana lo que les impedía experimentar en su propia especie.Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel Entre bastidores left|thumb|125px|Arte conceptual del kaminoano. El Maestro Jedi Yarael Poof fue excluido de ''El Ataque de los Clones'' debido a su parecido con los kaminoanos, algo que George Lucas sintió que confundiría a los espectadores. El plan original hecho por los escritores con respecto a los kaminoanos presentados en El Ataque de los Clones era hacer que sus voces sonaran andróginas. Esta idea fue descartada. En un momento, las notas de diseño sugieren la posibilidad de que los kaminoanos sean luminiscentes, aunque eso nunca se estableció firmemente. En el videojuego LEGO Star Wars, se puede ver a tres kaminoanos trabajando en el pasillo desde las habitaciones de Jango Fett. Si activa el piso de la habitación al pisar los círculos iluminados, la habitación puede activarse para convertirse en una pista de baile disco, y los tres kaminoanos correrán hacia el piso y comenzarán a hacer la discoteca. La música que se reproduce es una forma disco del [[Título principal de Star Wars|título principal de Star Wars]].LEGO Star Wars Los kaminoanos de El Ataque de los Clones fueron creaciones completamente en CGI, diseñados por Doug Chiang. Apariciones *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Darth Plagueis'' *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' *''Star Wars Adventures 4: Jango Fett vs. the Razor Eaters'' *''Star Wars Adventures 6: The Warlords of Balmorra'' *''Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones (novela)|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones novela]] *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones'' cómics *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones'' novela juvenil * *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Republic Commando: Hard Contact'' *''Boba Fett: Crossfire'' *''Boba Fett: Maze of Deception'' *''Boba Fett: Hunted'' * *''Republic 50: The Defense of Kamino'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Traición en Cestus'' *''Odds'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' * *''Star Wars: Republic: The Battle of Jabiim'' *''Hero of Cartao'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 15:2:22'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: The Lost Legion'' *''The Clone Wars: No Prisoners'' *''Clone Wars Gambit: Stealth'' *''The Clone Wars: Act on Instinct'' * * * * * * * * * *''MedStar II: Curandera Jedi'' *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' *''El Laberinto del Mal'' * *''Darth Vader: El Señor Oscuro'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Imperial Commando: 501st'' *''In His Image'' *''A Two-Edged Sword'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' cómic *''The Force Unleashed II'' novela *''The Jewel of Yavin'' *''Rebel Force: Firefight'' *''Rebellion 6: The Ahakista Gambit, Part 1'' *''Rebellion 7: The Ahakista Gambit, Part 2'' *''La Última Orden'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Líneas de sangre'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Sacrificio'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Revelación'' * }} Apariciones no canónicas *''Jedi Academy: Return of the Padawan'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' Fuentes *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones: The Illustrated Companion'' * *''Coruscant y los Planetas del Núcleo'' *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' * *''Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords: Prima Official Game Guide'' * *''Star Wars: Diccionario Visual Completo'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' * * *''Star Wars Miniatures: Universe'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars Fandex Deluxe Edition'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' * * *''The Unknown Regions'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' The Complete Season Three *''El Libro de los Sith: Secretos del Lado Oscuro'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight'' *''Star Wars: Borde del Imperio Manual del Núcleo'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' * * * *''Star Wars: Manual Imperial: Guía del Comandante'' *''Fortalezas de la Resistencia''}} Notas y referencias Enlaces externos * Categoría:Especies inteligentes acuáticas Categoría:Especies extragalácticas Categoría:Kaminoanos Categoría:Especies del Espacio Salvaje